Trez
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: You've heard of my story, Auslly, right? Austin and Ally get engaged, married, and find out that they're having a kid. While Trish and Dez date, get engaged, and find out that they're having a baby as well. Well, here you can relive it again, but through Trish's point of view! You get to see her thoughts and emotions through this roller coaster of a life!
1. The Perfect Night 2

**So, I decided to go ahead and upload this. **

**Let me explain this. This story is Auslly. But it's told through Trish and Dez's eyes. You will be able to see what was happening to them while Austin and Ally were on their honeymoon and things like that. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Trish's POV

"Dez, tell me what Austin's doing!" I asked while I was eating a burger from Shredder's.

"I can't!" Dez told me.

"Why not?"

"Be-because… uhh."

I stared at him, trying to make him as uncomfortable as possible.

"No! It won't work, Trish!"

I sighed. Then I thought of another idea. I reached across the table and took his hand in mine. "Please, Dezi-Roo…?" I asked again, but with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, fine!"

I smiled. "So?"

My boyfriend- Ew. That's weird to think about. Dez and I are officially dating. -exhaled. "He's proposing tonight."

"What?!" I asked as I jumped up from my seat.

"Yup. In fact," Dez looked at his watch. "they should be at the beach right now."

"W-what are we waiting for?!"

"What do you mean?"

"We're at the beach. They're at the beach. We can spy on them!" I ran over so I could get a good view.

"Trish! This is a special moment in their lives. We can't... Oh, alright!" Dez said, following me.

We sat there for a moment, still trying to find them. Just as I laid my eyes on them, Austin knelt down. I could literally see Ally's eyes water from here.

"What's happeni-"

"Shh!" I demanded. Even though we were quite distant from them, I could still hear them. "I want to listen."

All I could make out from what I heard Austin say was, "Allyson Dawson" "Sonic Boom" "writing in your book" and "marrying me" Then Austin pulled out the little blue velvet box and you could definitely hear Ally's reaction: "YES! Yes, yes, yes, I will!"

Austin slipped the ring on my best friend's finger, said something, -Probably 'I love you'- and spun her around.

I hugged Dez. "OH MY GOSH! MY BEST FRIEND'S GETTING MARRIED!"

"Shhh! You have to be surprised when Ally tells you."

"Why?" I asked.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you!"

"Ugh! Fine." It was quiet for a minute, then I bursted again. "I still can't believe Ally's engaged! EEEEEEK!"

Dez put his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down." He giggled.

* * *

**What did you think? This is how it will basically be. I hope you understand. I might not be explaining it very well. Whatever. **


	2. Telling the Parents 2

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated. My parent's anniversary was Sunday so I stayed at my cousin's house for the weekend. And she doesn't know how bad my obsession really is. ****I'll probably update every other day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Trish's POV

"Ally! That's incredible!" I yelled over the phone, even though I already knew.

"I know! I'm so excited! But…" She trailed off.

"But what?"

"My parents still don't know."

"What?!"

"Well, we got home so late. My dad was asleep. Although, I think he tried to stay up until I got home."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because he was sleeping on the couch. That _uncomfortable_ couch."

"Ooh. That makes sense. By the way, you should really get rid of that couch."

She giggled. "Yeah, I know! Well, wish me good luck!"

"Good luck, Ally! I should actually wish Austin good luck! Cuz your dad is gonna kill him."

She chuckled again. "For real, though! Well, talk to you later! Bye."

We hung up. "Wow." I said to myself. "Ally's engaged… I wonder how her parents are gonna react." I smiled as an idea popped in my brain. I dialed Dez.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dez? Did Austin tell you anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ally's telling her parents today. She's making cheeseburgers for Lester. Is Austin doing anything?" I asked.

"Well, he did tell me that he wanted to tell both sets of parents by eating at Fancy's."

"Did he tell Ally?"

"I think he was about to when I talked to him last."

I paused, smiling.

"Uh, Trish? Hello?"

"Dez. I know what we're doing tonight."

"What, Phineas?"

I rolled my eyes as I slightly giggled. "Ha ha... You're taking me to Fancy's."

"Why? … Ooooooohhhhhh. So we can spy on them."

"You're as sharp as a tac." I said, sarcastically.

"Thanks!"

I rolled my eyes again. "Pick me up at 7."

"Got it."

We hung up. I went to my closet and grabbed the first thing I saw: My original quinceanera dress. "No." I told myself as I put it back. Then I grabbed the second thing I saw: My blue and pink sequined dress. The one I wore when Austin played his first song on the Full Moon tour.

I put the dress on, did my hair and then my makeup. By the time I was done, Dez had arrived at my house.

We got to Fancy's and was seated right before Austin and his parents got there. Ally and Lester arrived about 5 minutes after.

"Put your menu up!" I demanded Dez.

"Why?"

"So they won't know it's us!" I pulled his menu in front of his face.

Ally started to introduce her father to Austin's parents. Mimi said something and then Ally pulled her dad away.

"I wonder what she's saying."

"Who knows. I think I'll have the-"

"Dez! Not now!" I yelled as quietly as I could.

Ally and Lester went back up to the table and everyone started to laugh for some reason.

Once we got our food, things became quiet at their table.

"Crap! Did we miss the announcement?"

Mimi got up to pinch Austin's cheeks.

"Uh, I think we did." Said Dez.

Then we heard Lester butt in. "WHAT?!"

* * *

**Sorry these chapters are so short. But it's because Auslly's chapters are so short! Hopefully they'll get longer. So, next update is Thursday!**

**God's not dead.**


	3. Yikes 2

**Wow, re-writing all these chapters made me realize how short and bad they were. And it was only 6 months ago! Personally, I think my writing has come a long way since then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Dez's POV

_Yeesh. Ally's dad is really mad. He's gonna kill Austin. This is so awkward. He must be so nervous. Did he even say the right thing? Or did he just mumble something and Lester didn't understand it? Gah, he's sweating like a pig. _I thought to myself as Trish and I kept spying on our best friends.

The table was silent for like, 5 more minutes. Then Lester finally spoke. "Did you just say what I think you said?" He kept blinking his eyes like he was hit in the head, or something.

"Oooh, this just got inteeencee!" I whispered to Trish.

"Shh!" She yelled again. Gah, she's so demanding.

"Yes dad. Austin proposed and I said yes. Now we're telling you guys like the responsible people we are." Ally said. "Right, Austin?"

At that point, Austin was staring at Ally like a little lovesick puppy. And I should know. I am _The Love Whisperer._

Ugh. I know, I know. Nobody _calls me that._

Austin snapped out of it, Mimi said something in baby talk, Ally started to say something but then Austin gave this inspirational speech. "Sir, I love your daughter very much. I believe that Ally and I are meant to be. I know you weren't totally thrilled when we started dating, but we have grown closer over the three years. I will be very good to her, and I hope that you will approve."

I wanted to start clapping for my buddy. But I knew we had to remain quiet. So, I clapped in my head.

Lester said something. I don't know what all of it was, but I heard, "I approve." So, that must be good!

Trish and I noticed that the tension was gone, so we finished our food and left Fancy's.

On the way to Trish's place, I had a thought. A scary thought. What do we do when they find out about us? I mean, Trish and I have been secretly dating for almost a month!

Trish gasped. "Dez?!"

"What?"

I think she thought the exact same thing. "How are we gonna tell Austin and Ally about us?!"

"Uhh… I don't know."

"It's gotta be subtle. Nothing surprising. We have to ease them into it."

"I can't make any promises." I said.

* * *

**Again, I am SOOO SORRY it's too short. I don't know how to make it any longer. But, like I said, hopefully they'll get longer with time. I posted the first chapter of Auslly 4! Check it out! **


	4. Never Saw That Coming 2

**I am so ready for summer, you guys. Like, it's not even funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. All rights go to Disney WHO NEEDS TO GIVE US A SEASON 4!**

* * *

Trish's POV

Yeah, last night was pretty interesting, but it seemed like Austin and Ally were happy. And if they're happy, I'm happy.

They were meeting Dez and I at Mini's. Right when they arrived, I think they knew something was up.

"Play it cool." I whispered into Dez's ear. Then, I heard Ally say something. So, I immediately turned and smiled. "Hey love birds! How goes the engaged life?" I asked, obviously trying to cover up the whispering.

"Pretty amazing! But last night… phew! I was sure Lester was going to legit kill me…" said my best friend's fiance.

"So, I don't mean to be rude… buuut…. What were you guys whispering to each other?" Ally asked.

_Geez, Ally!_ "Oh, nothing! I was just telling Dez that um… uh.." _Think, Trish. Think!_ "there is a new romance movie coming out and that he should see it."

I think she was pretending to believe me. I mean, after all, Dez was sitting as straight as a board and holding his breath, causing his face to turn blue. Ugh. And that's my boyfriend, ladies and gentlemen.

"Oh, ok! So what is that movie called?" She asked. She was trying way too hard. But, I don't keep secrets from her. So, I know she must be dying inside.

"Oh, right…" I laughed awkwardly. "the movie was called… uummm Th-"

"I REALIZED THAT I LIKED TRISH AND THEN I TOLD HER AND THEN SHE KISSED ME AND NOW WE'RE DATING!" Dez bursted out, gasping for breath.

Austin and Ally sat there with their mouths practically touching the floor. It was silent for a moment as I looked evilly at Dez. I told him to play it cool!

"But- But you two hate each other!" Yelled Austin in disbelief. "Remember the insults, the fights, the incredibly _loud_ fights?"

"Well, now we've softened up." I said, smirking at Dez.

"I really think I just threw up in my mouth a little… How could you two be -" Ally choked on that word. "- dating?"

"It just happened! Geez! I thought you guys would be more supportive! Especially you, Ally, you are my best friend and a hopeless romantic!" I yelled angrily, storming away from the table. "Dez!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Coming, dear!" Yelled Dez, hurrying towards me.

"I can't believe how unsupportive they're being!" I yelled.

"It's not that bad. I mean, it is kinda weird."

"But, we were so happy when they started dating!"

"Trish, that's completely different. Everyone expected them to get together, but we fought all the time. No one ever expected this!"

I sighed. "You're right." Just then, I saw them walking up to us.

"Trish, Dez, we're sorry." Ally started. "We were just shocked and-"

"Weirded out." Austin interrupted. "But, we should have been more supportive. I mean, you guys were when we started dating."

"And we are so grateful for that. Forgive us?" Ally finished, smiling.

Dez and I looked at each other, then back at them. "Ok." I giggled as I hugged Ally.

"Anyone up for a movie?" Austin asked.

"Sounds amazing!" Said Ally.

"What should we see?" I asked.

"Zaliens 12?" Dez smiled.

It was quiet for a moment. "ZALIEN BRAIN SUCK!" Austin, Dez, and I yelled as we grabbed each other's head.

Ally shrugged. "Fine."

* * *

**Yeah. Still short. SORRY GUYS! UH! **


	5. What Did We Do 2

**My apologies, guys. I was really tired last night, and I didn't get to finish writing the chapters. Sorry... :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Rubix Cube**

* * *

Trish's POV

As you may have guessed, Austin and Ally are out planning their wedding. They're so perfect for each other! Of course, we already knew that from the time Austin said they're the perfect match. I sighed, daydreaming and looking out my window.

"What?" Asked Dez, sitting on my bed while playing with a Rubix Cube.

"Austin and Ally are getting married! Did you ever think this day would come?"

"Well….. Yeah."

I giggled. "Let's do something."

"Like…?"

"I dunno. Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure." He gasped. "How about Melody's?! I'm in the mood for some chicken pot pie!"

"Sounds great!" I said, standing up. We headed downstairs. "Mom! Dez and I are going out!" I yelled.

"Alright, honey!"

We got in Dez's car. It was silent for the first couple of minutes. "So," I cleared my throat. "what do you think Austin and Ally's wedding will be like?"

"I don't know. I imagine them getting married in Sonic Boom."

I laughed. "Sonic Boom? Please. Ally's always dreamed of having her wedding in the park. Not the place where she works."

"Well, Austin told me that he was going to suggest it."

"I highly doubt that she'll like it."

"Well, the only thing I'm looking forward to is that chocolate fountain!"

I laughed again. "Do you really think they're gonna have one?"

"Why the heck would they not?!"

"Because it's you, and it's Austin. You're both going to stuff your mouths under it and get chocolate everywhere and-"

"Trish, do you really think that'll happen?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Dez. Yes, I do."

"Pfft."

"I wonder what our wedding will be like." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I laughed, awkwardly. Thank goodness we arrived at that moment. We walked in and Dez basically breathed in the entire Diner. Man, he really needs to get off this kick of chicken pot pie. He's been on it for five years.

Someone gasped. "Dezy-Cakes!" Then Mindy comes and attacks my boyfriend.

"Oh, hey Mindy!" I said.

Mindy ignored me because she was too busy pecking Dez on his cheeks. Weird.

"Mindy. Mindy! MINDY!" Dez yelled.

"What's wrong Dezy-Boo?"

"I have a girlfriend." He stood up.

Mindy's eyes widened. "What?!"

"He sure does!" I said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

You could literally see her face turn red. She threw her apron on the floor and stormed out of the Diner.

I started laughing. "You'd think she'd have a boyfriend by now."

"I wouldn't."

We sat down and ordered our drinks. I started to notice Dez being completely spaced out.

"Dez." I snapped in his face.

"W-what?"

"What are you looking at?" I asked, looking in the direction he was.

"Huh? Oh, no one."

"I didn't ask _who_ you were looking." I gasped. "Who _are_ you looking at?!" I turned my head and I saw her. She was blonde, tall, pretty. "Dez?!"

"What?! She's eating chicken pot pie!"

I then noticed her food. "Oh."

"Trish. I would never, ever, EVER look at another girl. I love _you_."

I blushed.

"And besides. I'm _The Love Whisperer_."

I rolled my eyes.

"Cheating would really hurt my reputation."

"It sure would." I said sarcastically.

* * *

**I guess I don't have to tell you that I'm sorry about the shortness.**

**#AwkwardTrezMoment (s) :D**


	6. Moooom 2

**You guys, I have been writing like crazy lately! It's ridiculous!**

**Disclaimer: I don'town Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Trish's POV

"So, where's Mindy?" I asked. I had met Ally at Melody's while she was on break.

"Oh. She quit unexpectedly yesterday. She didn't tell us why."

I started to snicker.

"What?"

"I know why."

"Why?" She asked, smiling.

"Dez and I came here last night and dropped the 'we're dating' bombshell and she stormed out."

Ally started to laugh as well. "Really? Wooow!" She paused as she sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"I've gotta drop the 'we're getting married' bombshell to my mom."

"What?!"

She nodded.

"I can't believe you never told your mom!" I yelled in disbelief.

"I know! I can't believe it, myself. I'm gonna video chat with her tonight, though. Hopefully she won't be too mad."

"What do you mean? She loves Austin!"

"I mean at how long it took me to actually tell her." She told me.

"Oh, right!" She started to laugh. I think it was because of my inner blondeness. Is that even a word? Who cares.

"Ally, break's over." Called her manager.

"Alright." She called back. "See ya later, Trish!"

"Yeah, I better get back to work too." I looked at my watch. "Oh, crap! I'm late…" I said sarcastically.

She smiled as I walked out.

I got back to The Corny Cow, a kiosk that sells popcorn, and I was fired 30 seconds later. I then went to that latte store I worked at a couple years ago. I saw someone. Someone I hadn't seen since... "Twinzies!" Ugh. It was Kira.

"Don't walk over here. Don't walk over here. Don't walk over here." I said under my breath. But guess what happened? She walked over there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just-" She paused. She was trying to look at my face, so I kept putting my hand in front of it. I guess she finally got fed up, because she grabbed my hand and threw it down. "Trish? Is that you?"

I fake smiled. "Kira!"

"It is you! How are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes, slightly. I didn't want to talk to her. Of course, Ally hasn't seen her that much either. Why am I still jealous? "I'm doing good. You?" I started to walk to a table.

She followed. "Wonderful! I'm about to release my second album!"

"Wow, congrats!"

She giggled. "Thanks. So how is everyone?"

"Great, I guess. Dez and I are dating."

Kira's eyes widened. "R-really? Wow. That's- That's gr-"

"You don't have to act. I know. It's weird." I snickered.

"Well, I am happy for you guys. What about Ally? Austin?"

"Oh, well... Austin and Ally are getting married!"

She looked taken aback as her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Yeah. They started dating like... 3 years ago, and then last week, Austin asked her to marry him!"

"Woow! That's… Great!" She started to laugh awkwardly.

I think I had a questioned look on my face.

She stopped. "So, um, when's the wedding?"

"Uh… August 12th!"

"Cool." She looked at the door, then at her watch. "Oh my goodness. It's getting late. I should go." She rushed to the door.

"That was weird…" I said to myself.

* * *

**Hmm... Why was Kira acting so weird when Trish told her the news? **


	7. Dress Mess 2

**I'm gonna start updating every day for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A**

* * *

Ally's POV

"ALLY, HURRY UP!" I heard my best friend yell from outside, honking her horn. I think my mom was already in the car.

"Almost!" I yelled back. Although, I was sure she couldn't hear me. I put in my last earring, and threw on a light cardigan.

Trish honked the horn like, three more times until I came out.

"All right, all right! I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled, rushing down the steps. I got in the car and she drove off. "Trish, you don't have to be in such a hurry! We don't have to be there until-" I looked at the time. "RIGHT NOW?!" I was really shocked. Where had the time gone? … Well, now that I think about it, I did wake at 9, took an hour and a half long shower, and took another hour getting ready. What? If I were to try on dresses all day, I needed to look my best.

"I was trying to tell you…" Trish lectured. It's like I could read her thoughts… She just had to dress nice.

We finally made it to the store, rushing up the stairs. We burst through the door and the receptionist said, "Look who finally decided to show up."

"Look, missy! If you do-" My mom and I pulled Trish back and put our hands over her mouth.

"Sorry about my friend." I tried to speak softly. "But I woke up late, it's my fault."

"Very well. Your consultant doesn't have another appointment until later in the evening. She's right in there." Said the receptionist, pointing to the left hall.

"Thank you!" I said with a smile.

We found the consultant and she got to work right away. She picked out 5 dresses that fit my description on what I wanted: A simple, mermaid, strapless dress, with glitter on the top half, and flowing silk from her waist down. The dress had to touch the floor, and I wanted a little tail to finish it off.

"Here you go, Ms. Dawson." Said Maryanne, the consultant, handing me the dresses.

"Thanks!" I went to go try on dress #1. I closed the changing room door, took off my clothes, and then slipped into the wedding dress. As I was walking out, I noticed in the corner of my eye that my mom pulled Trish down in her seat. I wonder why she had gotten up…

I walked up to the little stage they had in front of the mirror and looked at the beautiful dress. It. Was. Perfect. But, I needed approval. I didn't want to get a dress that my mother and my best friend hated! "Do you guys like it?"

"Like it?" Mom was speechless. "I love it! It accentuates your body perfectly!"

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Ally!" Trish reassured me.

I'm pretty sure my smile grew from ear to ear. "I think this is the one!" I announced, looking at Maryanne.

"I'll go wrap it up." Said the consultant.

I was shocked. Usually it takes the bride several times before she finds the perfect one. But, I guess I wasn't one of those brides. I cannot describe to you how excited I was! This wedding was going to be amazing!

I quickly went back to the changing room to put on my regular clothes. I took the dress off, threw on my yellow skinny jeans, purple v-neck tee, and my cardigan. I then realized that my lipstick had worn off. "No problem." I muttered to myself as I searched for some in my purse. I grabbed the stick, attempted to get it situated in my hand, but failed. It fell right through my fingers and landed straight on the dress! My perfect wedding dress that I would wear on the perfect day! The dress that I would hand down to my daughter, who would hand down to her daughter, and so forth! I screamed. Loudly. "AAAAHHHHH!"

Mom and Trish rushed to see what was wrong. Trish opened the door while knocking. "What happe-" She gasped as she looked down to find me holding a stained-with-lipstick wedding dress.

* * *

**Well, we're getting deeper and deeper into the story! Yay! I'm excited for upcoming chapters! Tune in tomorrow for chapter 8.**


	8. What the- 2

**You guys. I am so tired. And my lips are chapped. UGH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Trish's POV

She sat down on the bench that was in the changing room. "What the heck am I going to do? This was the perfect dress!" Little tears stroked her face here and there.

"Ally! Don't worry! I know exactly what to do!" I announced to my best friend.

She sniffled. "You- you do?"

"Of course! Remember when I had a job at the laundromat?"

She looked blankly into space. "I'm doomed." I think she thought that I was going to ruin it even more, or something… He. Hehe. How weird is that?! Ahem.

"Oh, Ally-bear. No you're not. I know how to get lipstick out of something!" Said Penny, reassuring her.

"Really?" Ally asked. You could hear the excitement in her voice. It's like her mom gave her a sense of hope. Oh, c'mon! What does she have that I don't have?

"Absolutely! I swear, every date I went on, I always seemed to drop my lipstick on my clothes. I was quite embarrassed the first couple of times. But then your grandmother gave me my family's secret recipe for stain removal. It worked instantly!"

"So, do you have it?" I asked, crossing my arms and thinking that it wasn't as great as my idea.

"No." Ally's mother said bluntly. "But it is at the house. So. We pay for the dress, go home, and voila! Stain free dress!"

We went and paid for the dress. Maryanne was completely oblivious, and didn't suspect a thing! We got home and Penny got out the stain remover.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Yelled Ally to try to make it work faster, but obviously, it didn't work.

"Ally! Calm down! It's not the end of the world!" I tried to calm her down, but it didn't work. She just stared at me and didn't say a word.

"What's not the end of the world?"

"Austin?!" Ally turned around and we all gathered together to hide the dress.

"Oh, nothing!" Penny yelled. "Now you just run along! Get more acquainted with Lester! I'm sure he's in the living room!" She pushed Austin out the kitchen door.

"Yeah, but-"

"-Just... just go find Lester. Yeah. Bye." Austin was out the door. We all sighed with relief. "How did that boy even get in here?"

"I… might have given him a key…" Ally said, nervously.

Her mom stared at her for a moment and we all got back to watching the stain disappear. Which it did!

Ally ran and hugged Penny. "Mom! You are a lifesaver!"

She hugged her daughter back, with a smile. "Let's promise never to go through this during Trish's wedding."

"Agreed." Ally and I said together.

We all sighed once again and hid the dress. _What. A. Day._ I thought to myself.

* * *

**There you have it! :D See ya tomorrow!**


	9. The Last Night 2

**I am so sorry you guys! Fanfiction was being really stupid! But, I'm here now. :)**

**Ok, you guys. I was watching Frozen with my grandmother last night, since she hasn't seen it yet. You know at the beginning when their parents die? She completely missed it! She was like, "Ok, this is when the parents are supposed to come back right?" And I started laughing. I said, "They died. They had a funeral." "A funeral?!" She was shocked. I had to back it up to that part. I could not stop laughing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Trish's POV

"B-b-b-but he was so young!" Dez belted out in the theater, crying.

"Dez! Shutup!" I yelled as quietly as I could. I could hear everyone around us shushing him. I pulled out my phone, turned it on the lowest setting of brightness, and then texted Ally.

**You have to come rescue me! Dez is bugging the crap outta me!**

**I'm a little busy right now. Why don't you just leave? She replied.**

**I caaan't… I'm watching a movie with him. Though, I'm pretty sure we're about to be kicked out.**

**Well. I'm sorry. Good luck with whatever relationship problems you two are working out. But I have to get ready for my own relationship.**

**Fine...**

I stopped texting her after that. I exhaled as I rested my head on my hand. This movie was taking FOREVER. Gah, I just wished Walter would come and escort us out, already!

Well, at least I know tomorrow will be an amazing day. Austin and Ally's wedding! It's gonna be perfect. Even though it will be in Sonic Boom. Why did Ally say yes to that? I thought she wanted a beautiful, outdoor wedding. Well, whatever. It is her day, after all.

Oh, crap! I completely forgot about the cake! The cake that needs to be perfect for tomorrow! Ally is going to kill me. Unless I order it tonight. Then, she won't have to know. I tapped Dez on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked, leaning over.

"Remind me to call the cake company after we leave."

"Ok." I heard more people shushing. I stood up. "Oh, grow up, you little babies! So, I whispered in a movie? So what?! I am-"

Walter came to our row. FINALLY! "-Excuse me, you two. But, if you can't be quiet, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." He pointed that weird flashlight down the hall.

I smiled as I took his free hand and shook it. "Thank you!" I ran off. Dez following behind me, slowly. We got outside and I noticed his mopey face. "Oh, cheer up, dimwit! We're finally out!"

"But, I was really enjoying that movie." He crossed his arms.

"How?" He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, pulling out my phone. "-Ooh! I need to call the cake company."

"Yeah, why do you need to call them?"

"I forgot to order the wedding cake."

"Ooh! Some friend and Maid of Honor you are!"

"Shutup." I said as the person on the line picked up. "Oh, no. Not you! Yeah. I need a wedding cake by tomorrow. Yes, I realize that's really soon! So? Thank you. It needs to be four tiers. It doesn't matter. I'll pick it up at 8. Thank you!" I hung up.

Dez stared at me. "So?"

"What?" I asked.

"Are they gonna make the cake or not?!"

"Uh, yeah. They are." I had a puzzled expression.

"Sweet!" We started walking away from the movie theater. Dez shoved his hands in his pockets. "So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"Wanna go spy on Austin and Ally?" He said with a smirk.

"Uh, are you kidding? Yes!" He grabbed my hand and we ran to Austin's place. "Wait." I said, sighing. "How are we gonna see them?"

"Trish, please. I have stolen Sargent Bearington from Austin in his _sleep_. I can do this." He winked then started to climb up to Austin's bedroom.

"Great, now how am I supposed to get up there?" I asked, feeling annoyed.

He sighed. "Hang on." I watched as he disappeared into the room. Seconds later, he threw down a rope.

I smiled, grabbed the rope, and climbed up. We quietly walked downstairs and hid in the dining room. They were eating in the kitchen.

"HAHAHA! Remember when I messed up your and Kira's date!?" They were laughing about their memories.

"Oh my goodness, yes! Hahaha! And remember when we made that soup commercial?!"

"Yes! Haha! That was great! Ah… good times, good times!" Ally sighed.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Asked Austin.

"Uh... 11:56." She told him.

"Ah, crap! My parents will be home soon! I gotta get you home."

"Oh," Ally said, disappointed. "Alright. Let's go."

"Oh poo." I whispered to Dez. "We were too late."

He sliced the air with his hand. "Oh well."

We waited until they got in the car to leave.

Dez and I started to laugh as we walked to my house. "Well, that was fun!" I said.

"Yeah. It was." He smiled. We arrived at my door. "See you tomorrow."

"I'll be the one in red." Cliche, I know. But I had to be.

Dez kissed my forehead. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Still short. You guys, I am so sorry! But at least we know that chapters will get longer in Trez 3 :)**


	10. Why Today? 2

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! This is such a wonderful day! This is the day we remember when our Lord and Savior rose from the dead. Our God is ****NOT**** dead! He is surely alive! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Trish's POV

"WHAT?!" I was talking to that piece of crap they call the Cake Company.

"Trish, what's wrong?" I heard Ally say.

I didn't answer her, I just put my finger up to shush her. "But I ordered it!" They were telling me that there was no such order from Trish Del a Rosa.

"What did you order?"

"There must be some sort of mistake! My best friend is getting married _TODAY_!" What a load of crap they were giving me.

"Trish! What must be a mistake?" She was yelling by now.

"FINE! But I hope you realize that you just lost one of your most famous customers!" I angrily ended the call.

"What is the matter?" Ally asked, getting quite upset.

"That jerk was telling me that I didn't order the cake!"

She stared at me for a moment. "And did you?"

"Of course I did! Sure, I'm not the greatest person to rely on, but I would never screw up something as big as this!" I started to laugh awkwardly in my head.

"What are we going to do?!" She was starting to sweat, she was so nervous.

"Don't worry, Ally! I have this all under control!" I tried to reassure my best friend as I rushed out the door, leaving Ally with the hairdresser. I then ran straight to Austin's dressing room. "Dez!" I yelled, slamming the door open.

"Trish, what're you doing? You're not supposed to be in he-"

"-Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Follow me." I grabbed his wrist and walked out.

"What is wrong?" He asked once we got in the hall.

"The cake won't be here!"

"What?"

"I called them because I needed them to deliver it since it wasn't ready this morning, and they told me that I never ordered it in the first place!" I explained.

Dez bit the end of his fist. "Eeeh. This is bad!"

"Yeah! Tell me about it!" I started to pace.

He gasped. "I have an idea!"

"What?"

"You remember when Austin wrote Steal Your Heart?"

"Of course." I answered.

"And when we thought that the song was written for someone else?"

"Yeah."

"And when I was telling you about each sceneri-"

"-Oh, Dez! Just get on with it!" I interrupted, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Ok, ok. I can bake the cake!"

"In less than 30 minutes?!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Yeah, I got nothing."

"Ugh!" I started to pace again. "Ok. I know what we need to do. I'll call Cheese Out Of My League and you pick it up." I took my phone out of my pocket.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cheese Out Of My League sells cakes?"

I nodded. "Well, they have cakes for their employees."

He stared at me.

"Just trust me." I dialed my old job's number. The manager picked up after the 3rd ring. "Hey, it's me." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Trish Del a Rosa. No, no, no! Don't hang up! I need a cake. Got anything? Mhm. Mhm. Uh-huh. Ok! Sounds great! Thanks!" We hung up.

"So?!"

"We got a cake!"

"Ye-"

"-That says Bon Voyage Tim and Kate."

"Wha-"

"-Just go pick it up!"

"Right!" He ran towards to door.

I sighed, rushing to Ally's dressing room. I burst through the door, "Ally! I hope you don't mind the cake saying, 'Bon Voyage Tim and Kate'. You don't? Good!" and then left. I went to the food court and got everything else ready for the reception.

Dez showed up about 10 minutes later. "I got it!"

"Great!" I rubbed my hands together. I looked down to find that the cake had been eaten. "Dez, this is terrible!"

"I'm sorry."

My eyes widened as I grabbed his collar. "What did you do?!"

"I- I- I- I WAS HUNGRY!"

"Dez! This is-" My rant was interrupted by the sound of bells. "Crap! The wedding is starting and we have no cake!"

"Let's just get to Sonic Boom before it starts."

I sighed.

Once we got to Sonic Boom, I ran up to the practice room and told Lester about the cake. He told me he knew what to do. So, I trusted him and ran back downstairs before Ally got there. I got in my place and saw Lester and Ally exiting the room. The piano was just about to play when all of a sudden…

_**CRASH**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

**The only crappy thing about writing Trez is that there's no cliffhangers. You know what's gonna happen!**


	11. Who Done It 2

**I'm tired. I'm going to sleep after this. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Dez's POV

The lights instantly flipped off, and everybody scattered. All I could think about was that cake. That wonderful, glorious, tasty cake. Hmmm.

I heard someone yell. I'm pretty sure it was Austin. "Ally!"

Then I heard Ally yell. "Austin!"

Someone bumped into me and then the lights then turned back on. Austin, Ally, their parents, and Trish and I were the only ones left in Sonic Boom.

"Are you ok?" Austin asked, concerned about Ally.

"I'm fine, Austin." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him. Aw. I love love.

He hugged her again until we all realized what just happened. "What the heck just happened?" Austin looked around until he saw a couple of guitars smashed on the floor.

Lester noticed the guitars the same time my buddy did. "MY GUITARS!" He ran over and almost started crying.

Penny rolled her eyes. "I have no idea. I was walking down the stairs when I noticed someone take the guitar down, that's when it all happened."

"Did you recognize the person?" Asked Ally.

Penny shook her head. "No, they were wearing a black hoodie. I couldn't make out the face."

"So, are you saying someone tried to sabotage our wedding?" I think Austin was trying to make sense of all this.

"I don't know for sure, but that's the only thing that makes sense…" Penny was upset.

"When I find this son of a -"

"Austin!" Ally stopped him mid sentence.

"What, Ally? This guy tried to sabotage _our_ wedding!"

"I know, but…" He was staring at her, waiting for her answer. "Let's get 'em!" She grinned evilly.

So me, Trish, Ally, and Austin rushed out of Sonic Boom to go find this jerk. We split up into groups, Ally and Trish, and Austin and I. We had our phones so we could communicate with each other.

"I'm thinking we could call this 'Operation Flamos'!" I said, excitedly.

"Why?" Austin asked, chuckling a little.

"Because I brought Flamos!" I pulled out a bag of Flamos and started eating them. Then I started screaming at the top of my lungs. They were _**HOT**_!

"OOOH! Let me try!" He grabbed a handful of them and then Ally called in.

"Any luck?" She asked.

"No. You?"

"No…" She looked at us. "Are you guys really eating at this time?"

Austin and I looked at each other and then slowly put the bag down. "Noooo…"

Ally rolled her eyes and hung up.

Roaming the mall for half an hour without finding anyone really gets boring. I kinda started to make a theme song. "Dun, dundun. dundundundundun! Dun-dundundun!"

"Dez!" Austin yelled, at first out of frustration, then to get my attention. I think he saw someone… He pulled out his phone and called Ally.

"Hey! You find something?" She asked.

"Yeah, I see someone in a black hoodie with the hood over their head. They're just sitting next to the fountain." He told her.

"We see them, too!" Apparently Ally and Trish were on the opposite side of us.

We worked up a plan to catch them."_Wee woo wee woo wee woo wee woo_" I tried to cause a distraction. After all, I am the master at causing distractions. "_Cock-a-doodle-doo_!"

The guy looked back and fourth. Ally and Austin then jumped them. This lead to that and somehow they got them tied to a chair.

"Let's see who you really are…"

* * *

**Can you guess who it is? Haha, I'm just messing with ya. :)**


	12. WOAH 2

**Ugh. I'm getting annoyed with these short chapters. Why was my writing so bad then?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Trish's POV

Ally slipped the hood off to find the person who tried to sabotage their wedding.

"KIRA?!" We all yelled, shocked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"But - but why?" Ally asked. "I thought we were friends."

"I was never your friend to begin with." She said, pridefully.

"Kira, how could you?" Austin was really confused.

"I always knew you weren't right in the head!" I yelled. Well, it was true.

Oooh. That's why she started to act weird that day! She wanted to stop the wedding. Aw, this is all my fault! If I hadn't told her the date, this wouldn't have happened. Great. That's just great, Trish. What else are you gonna mess up?

"I was jealous of Ally!" Yelled Kira, ignoring my comment.

"You were jealous of me? Why?"

"You had Austin, you had love, you had happiness! I had none of those things! Once I realized he had feelings for you, I knew I could never make him happy. He broke my heart! And when I found out you two were getting married," I almost think she glared at me. "I just couldn't bear it any longer!"

"Kira, I never meant to hurt you! I didn't think it would affect this much! I'm incredibly sorry!"

"It's too late, Austin."

"What do you mean, 'It's too late'?" I asked, nervous.

"I mean it's too late, because my plan B is already under way…" Kira smiled evilly.

"What 'plan B'?" Austin asked.

"Mwahahahaha!"

The lights went out all over the mall… Again. Dez started screaming as loud as he possibly could. I think I saw Ally grab Austin. I'm sure she was scared out of her wits. Heck, we all were. The lights turned back on and Kira was gone!

* * *

**Kira... How could you?**


	13. This is it 2

**I'm just gonna update, cuz I feel like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray**

* * *

Trish's POV

"I always knew there was something wrong with her…" I said, feeling very suspicious.

"She scared the heck outta me!" Dez screamed.

"Whatever she does, I don't want that to stop us from getting married." Austin turned to Ally and hugged her.

"I- I don't either." She wrapped her arms around his neck. You could tell she felt safe in his arms. "Let's get back to Sonic Boom before anything else happens."

"But, Ally! We need to get Kira before she does something else!" I tried to correct her.

"Let's go, Ally!" Austin smiled, completely ignoring me. Wow. Thanks. You're a great friend.

Austin, Dez, and Ally ran back to Sonic Boom. I followed, shrugging. "Ugh! Fine!"

We got back to Sonic Boom and their parents were still there.

"We want to get married now." Said Austin.

"Are you sure?" Lester asked. "No one else is here."

"That's fine. You guys, Trish, and Dez are here, that's all we need." Ally told her dad.

He smiled and walked Ally up to the practice room. Everyone got in their places as Penny started to play the piano. I looked up and saw Lester offer her his arm and walk down the steps. I honestly think Mr. Dawson started to cry before he let Ally go. He gave her a kiss and handed her to Austin.

All they could do was look at each other the whole time.

"With this ring I thee wed." Ally repeated as she put Austin's ring on his finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." Repeated Austin, putting the ring on her finger.

"I do." He smiled.

"I do." She smiled back.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Ally put her arms around Austin's neck, he put his hands around her waist, and they kissed. It was the most amazing kiss they had ever shared. Like, you could tell. It was so surreal. My best friend is now Mrs. Austin Moon!

"I am happy to announce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Austin Moon!"

Penny, Lester, Mike, Mimi, Dez, and I all clapped as loud as we could. Dez - I have no idea how - even found some rice and threw it on them.

Austin and Ally walked hand in hand to the food court, where the reception was. The reception was all planned by me, so I'm sure Ally thought it was going to be a zoo. As did I. All I could think about was the cake. But to my surprise, there was a cake! A beautiful, white, cake with four tiers.

"Trish! This looks amazing!" Ally was stunned. So was I. Thank you, Lester!

I blushed. "Aw! Thanks!"

_I've seen the world_ The music started playing.

"This is my favorite song!" Ally smiled.

Austin took her hand. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled and nodded.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful_

While the two lovebirds danced, I went to go find Lester. "Mr. Dawson!"

"Hey, Trish."

All I could do was smile. "Bu- but how? How did you -"

"-I have connections. And besides, I wasn't going to let my little girl down."

Just then, that stupid Alpha-Bandit... or Delivery guy, walked up. "Hey, thanks for the tip, Lester." Then walked off after he winked.

My mouth hung open. "You gave him money?!"

"As painful as it was." Lester smiled.

I smiled back and gave him a hug. Then I went to go find my boyfriend. "Hey, Dez." I hip bumped him.

"Hey, Trish." We kinda stood there in silence, watching Austin and Ally dance. Why wouldn't he ask me? But then, he spoke up again. "Wanna dance?"

"Yes!" I said more quickly than I had wanted to.

He took my hand and spun me around. Then, I wrapped my arms around his neck, he did the same to my waist.

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul_

We swayed back and fourth. I'm pretty sure I stepped on his feet a couple of times.

_I know you will, I know you will. I know that you will_

I put my head on his shoulder.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful_

* * *

**I'm excited for the next two chapters! Get ready!**


	14. Honeymoon Where 2

**Was'sup dudes? I hate math.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Trish's POV

"I know! But, he won't tell me where we're going…" Ally told me, over the phone.

"Oh, Ally! That's so romantic!"

"Well, I guess. But, I would still like to know."

I was just about to say something when I faintly heard Austin - I think - speak. "That's us! Let's go!"

I then heard static. I'm assuming they started to run or something, because Ally said something like, "Austin, slow down!"

_Yeah. This is awkward._ I thought to myself. "Talk to you later, Als." I said - even though I was sure she couldn't hear me - and hung up, walking up to Dez.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Ally. Austin won't tell her where he's taking her."

"I know." Dez said, under his breath.

"Where?!"

"A secluded island with a condo type house on it."

"Awww! That's so romantic! I hope I get to go somewhere like that on my honeymoon."

I think I saw Dez smiling. He was hiding something. Something big. I could tell. "Well, I gotta go." He started to walk off.

I grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Where? You never go anywhere without me."

"Uh, I have to… Meet up with Billl for something…" He said.

Ok, that was suspicious. He's definitely up to something. But what? I was about to go follow him, when I got this really weird feeling in my stomach. I ran to the closest bathroom I could find to throw up. Sorry. Too much information. _What the heck? That was weird._ I decided to ignore it.

_What to do now?_ I thought to myself. Ally was on her honeymoon, Dez was off doing who knows what, and I was here. Doing nothing. So, I did one thing _I_ wouldn't even think about. I went to Shredder's to talk to Carrie. I know. Weird.

"Hey, Carrie!"

"What?!" She screamed, turning around. "Oh, hey Trish." The perky blonde breathed a sigh. "What brings you here?"

"Ally's gone, Dez is gone, you're here." I sat down.

"Oh!" She sat next to me. "So?" Carrie looked at me with a gigantic smile.

"Stop staring at me!"

"Sorry."

I then got another weird feeling.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I- I don't know. I feel really nauseous."

"Oh my gosh!" Carrie squealed, putting her hands in front her mouth.

"What?"

"You're pregnant!"

"Wha- No, I'm not." I denied.

"Of course you are! Have you been moody?"

"I- I don't know." I thought about it. "Maybe."

"Have you… had any weird food cravings?"

"Well, I have been wanting sherbet ice cream. But, that's not weird."

"Well, you have been feeling nauseous."

"Yeah. I have." I said slowly. "I- I gotta go!" I got up to go to the store. I mean, there's no harm in just trying out a test. If I'm not, fine. But, if I am…

I got to the drugstore and hurriedly bought two tests. I then snuck in my house and went into my bathroom. Longest 25 minutes of my life. And what's worse is that I didn't have my best friend by my side.

The timer beeped. I gulped as I looked down at the positive stick in my hands. "Oh, man."

* * *

**So, Trish is pregnant. **


	15. I Love Him 2

**So, I might go on a little break. I don't know. I just haven't had a lot of time to write lately. But, I will let you know if I do.**

**YOU GUYS YOU GUYS YOU GUYS YOU GUYS YOU GUYS SEASON 4 WAS PICKED UP! I REPEAT SEAON 4 HAS BEEN PICKED UP! AUSTIN AND ALLY ARE GETTING A FREAKING SEASON 4 I AM DYING OMG GUYS GUYS GUYS AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Trish's POV

The next day was pretty terrifying. I couldn't sleep at all, so, when it was about 5 AM, I decided to get out of the house and think. I went to the beach and walked along the shoreline. It was relaxing. But, not relaxing enough. "How am I going to break this to everyone?" I asked myself. I so desperately wanted Ally here with me. But, she was off having fun on her honeymoon.

I spent the next 5 hours out. I went to the Ice Cream Shop, Mini's, stopped by Sonic Boom when they opened. It looked like Lester was hiring someone. I wonder who. Then I went back to the beach. I sat down on a towel. "Ok. Ok, I know what to do." I said, pulling out my phone. I dialed the father of my child's number.

"Hello?" Dez answered, yawning.

I rolled my eyes. "Dez, did you just wake up? It's 10:30."

"Yeah, so? Maybe I was out late doing something." I heard him gasp.

"What? What were you doing?"

"Uhh. Nothing." He said, nervouly. Then he quickly changed the subjuect. "So, what's up?"

"C- can you meet me at my house in 10?"

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"Just be there." I sighed, hanging up. I then started to walk back home.

I breathed deeply before opening the door to my house. I unlocked it, and walked in. My mother gasped. "Patricia Del a Rosa! Where were you?"

"I was out." I said, more bitterly than I had wanted to.

"You nearly gave your father and I a heart attack!"

_Oh, believe me. You will have a heart attack when I tell you the news. _I thought to myself. "Sorry." I halfheartedly appologized, running up to my bedroom.

I waited for Dez for about 3 minutes. He opened the door. "Hey, Trish."

"Dez, you love me, right?" I asked.

He chuckled a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah."

"And you would still love me even if something happened?"

His voice became more sensere. "Of course. What's wro-"

"-Then, Dez," I interrupted, standing up. "I have something I need to tell you."

He started to walk closer to me, putting his hand on my soulder. "What?"

"I'm…" I looked in his eyes. He was concerned. "I- I'm…" I sighed. "Pregnant." I shut my eyes for some reason, then heard a thud. I opened them and saw Dez lying on the floor. Unconscious. "Dez?" I asked, kinda whispering. "Dez." I started to speak louder. Then I slapped him. "Dez!"

He woke up instantly.

I giggled. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just -" He rubbed the top of his head and sat up. "- had this strange dream that you told me you were pregnant."

I laughed awkwardly. "Uh. Ahe, that… That wasn't a dream."

He stared staight into my eyes, his widened, and then fell backwards again.

"That went well." I said to myself. I just waited until he woke up. We sat and talked about it for a minute.

"So, you're really… Pregnant?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"Well, I was waiting for just the right moment to do this, but-"

"-What are you doi-"

"-I guess this is the right moment." He bent down on one knee and pulled out a box. WHAT?! "Trish?" I started to nod wether he had already asked me or not. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! I will marry you, Dez -"

He fist bumped the air. "Yesss!"

I giggled as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

* * *

**So, uhm. #AwkwardTrezMoment :)**


	16. Holy Crap 2

**I want Nutella.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or IHOP**

* * *

Trish's POV

"I can't believe we're an hour late picking them up!" I yelled at Dez.

"I know, I know. But, we needed to tell our parents."

I nodded. "I'll just call Ally." I got out my phone and dialed her. She picked up on the 4th ring. "Hey, Ally! Sorry we're late. Dez and I didn't realize what we needed to do before." I started to giggle. _Stop it, Trish! Don't let her know._

"Uh, it's fine. What did you guys have to do?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh! It was nothing."

I think she was getting suspicious. Crap. "Oh, ok. When will you guys be here?"

"We're about to pull into the parking lot now."

"Alright, bye." We hung up.

"Ally knows we're hiding something!" I told - well, I guess yelled to - Dez.

"What? How do you know?"

"I told her that we had to do something first, then she asked what, and then I said it was nothing!"

Dez gave me a blank stare. "So?"

"So! I tell her everything! I never says it's nothing!"

"Maybe she was just looking at Austin and got distracted or something."

My eyes widened. "Uhm. Ok."

We parked the car and walked into the airport so we could finally see our best friends! "Hey, guys!" Dez and I ran to hug them.

"Trish, Dez! I missed you guys!" Ally yelled, returning the hug.

"I know, a month is way too long for us to be apart!" I hugged them again. I was just so happy to see them. To see Ally.

"So, you two love birds ready?" Asked Dez.

"Absolutely!" Austin and Dez picked up their luggage and walked towards the car. They packed the car and we got in.

"So, you hungry?" I asked. I mean, I was pretty hungry myself.

"Starving! OOH! Can we go to IHOP?" Austin asked, really excited.

"Uh… I guess."

"Sweeet!"

* * *

**At IHOP**

"I'll have the Triple Decker, Wide Slinker, Buttery Goodness Pancakes, please." We all stared at Austin. "What? That's what I want!"

"I'll have that right out!" The waitress took up our menus. I'm pretty sure I saw her wink at Austin. Boy, I wonder what Ally was feeling right then.

About 10 minutes later, she brought out our food.

I was about to eat the first bite of my food when Ally noticed something… "What in the world is that?!" She yelled. Yup. She saw the ring.

"What in the world is what?" Austin was concerned and completely oblivious.

"What in the world is that?!" Ally pointed to my ring.

I looked down at my hand, looked back at her, and opened my mouth. But no words came out.

Austin finally realized what Ally was talking about. "WOAH! What in the world is that?!"

Dez and I looked at each other. "Uuuhhh…" We both said at the same time.

"How could you two not tell us?!" Ally gasped. "Was that the 'nothing' you were talking about?!"

"May-maybe…" I said, shyly, sinking into my chair.

"But, you two have only been dating for like, 3 months!" Austin yelled.

"So? Just because some people date for a couple of years and then get married, doesn't mean that the other people have to date for a couple of years!" Dez yelled. Y'know what? Although he's not always the sharpest pencil in the box, he makes a good point.

We were causing such a big scene in IHOP, that we were kicked out. Of course, it wouldn't be the first time I was kicked out of somewhere. He. Hehe.

"So, are you guys saying that you don't approve of our getting married?" I asked. More like yelled.

Austin and Ally looked at each other, speechless.

"I knew it! Dez, let's go!"

"Trish! Our luggage is in there and we need a ride!"

I continued to ignore my so called 'Best Friend'. Why should I listen to her when she's not willing to listen to me? I threw their luggage out of the trunk and Dez drove away.

"I can't believe them!" I yelled out of frustration.

"Trish, not to be mean but, I think you went _a wittle _too far."

"Dez, not to be mean but, I think you're _a wittle _too annoying." I said, mocking him.

* * *

Dez's POV

Yup. Same old Trish.

* * *

**Good night, guys. Or good morning. Whichever applies to you. :) **


	17. Evil 2

**Hannah Montana marathon! What what!**

**Duuude! Wasn't the girl who sang Let It Go AMAZING! I GOT CHILLS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Dez's POV

I was walking to Mini's to meet Trish when I passed The Melody Diner. Crap. Austin and Ally were there with someone. "Trent?" I accidentally said out loud as my eyes widened. I quickly covered my mouth and ran out of sight. But, I guess Austin saw me.

"Hey, Dez! Wait up!" He yelled.

I looked at him, but then turned around as if I didn't hear a word he said. I feel really bad, but Trish would KILL me if she found out I talked to Austin.

I honestly don't understand why this offends her so much. I mean, if I wasn't the one who proposed to her, I would be just as freaked out. Of course… it could be those weird mood swings everyone keeps talking about. You never know with Trish.

Once I finally arrived at Mini's, I decided to confront her. "Trish, we need to apologize to Austin and Ally."

"Why? They're the ones who need to apologize to us." She gasped. "Did you talk to them? Did they say something? Did you-"

I put my finger on her lips. "-Ssssssshhhhhhhhh. I didn't talk to them. And, they aren't the ones who need to be sorry." I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's you, Trish."

Her mouth hung open. "That is a complete-"

I stared at her, crossing my arms.

She cleared her throat and sighed. "truth…" Trish rolled her eyes. "I hate it when you're right."

I smirked. "So, let's go to their place!" I grabbed her hand and ran to my car.

We pulled into the Moon's driveway and knocked on their door. Mimi was the one to answer it. "Trish, Dez! What a surprise!"

"Hey, Mrs. Moon. Are Austin and Ally home?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, baby. They aren't. Austin took her out to eat."

"Alright. Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Mimi smiled as she closed the door.

We started to walk back to the car. "So, what now?" Trish asked.

I smiled like an idiot. Wait… "I know where they're eating!"

"Where?"

"Uh, duh. Fancy's." I said, closing the car door.

We got to Fancy's parking lot and I drove around and around, trying to find their car. But alas… There was nothing to be found.

"Well, since we're here, we could eat." Trish mentioned.

"Sounds good to me."

When Trish and I walked in, two people who looked _extremely _familiar walked out. I stroked my chin. "Interesting…"

* * *

**Sorry. Writer's block...**


	18. Apologies & Pranks 2

**So, I've realized that the timeline for this story makes no sense. I fast forwarded too fast or something. Ugh. What are you gonna do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Trish's POV

Dez and I were desperate to get our best friends back. I guess they were too because they called us to meet them at Mini's. We decided that we would act like we weren't desperate, though. I mean, I'm Trish Del a Rosa for crying out loud. I can't show my weakness.

Dez and I showed up about 15 minutes later than we were supposed to with our arms crossed and our game faces on.

"Hey, guys!" Ally said, positively.

Dez waved. "Hi, Ally!" I elbowed him in the side. He was blowing our cover! "OH! I mean… Hi… Ally…"

"Guys! We are so sorry!" Austin started the apology, then Ally butted in.

"It was just a shock to us! You know how we just got use to the idea of you guys dating."

"Not that that was a bad thing!" Austin interrupted.

"So obviously, yes, we will be a little overwhelmed."

"But we are so thrilled!"

"And I can't stand to be this distant from you guys!" Ally yelled. Aww. That was sweet.

It became silent. Dez and I looked at each other, then slightly nodded. "Apology accepted." We both said.

"Great! So with that being said. Wanna help us catch some bad guys?" Asked Ally.

"What?" I asked in return. I was confused. 'Bad guys'?

Austin and Ally then explained to us Kira and Trent's plan to break them up.

"Let's gettem!" I punched my hand.

* * *

Ally was waitressing while Austin, Dez and I were undercover in the kitchen. The whole diner was in on the plan.

Trent walked in, right on que. "Hey, Ally!"

"Oh, hi, Trent." Ally replied. She's not very good at acting. But, Trent was buying it.

"So, where's Austin?"

"Oh, he's at home." She smiled, then winked.

He did that 'Brush-the-tip-of-your-nose-to-try-to-look-cool' move. I bet it was really hard for Ally not to laugh. It was for us. "Well then." He moved closer to her. "What time do you get off?"

"I'm actually getting off right now! Lemme just go clock out." Ally ran to the kitchen where we were. "You can do it, Dez!" We all yelled quietly.

Dez walked out of the kitchen, dressed like Kira. "Trent!" He yelled.

"Kira! What are you doing here? I'm in the middle of Operation Ally."" He bought it? He actually bought it?! Dez is a freaking ginger! How the heck could he be this stupid!?

"Uh, about that… Change of plan! You will no longer flirt with Ally!" I was shocked that Trent didn't hear us laughing in the kitchen. Austin, Ally and I were being _loud_.

"Then what will I be doing?"

"You will be buying me flowers and meat."

"But I thought you hated those things…"

"Geez! Can't a girl change her mind?! Now GOOO!" Dez's voice was priceless!

"Ok! Ok…"

As Trent was walking out, Dez screamed, "You will find me at the food court!" Austin then ran out to go get the real Kira.

* * *

"Here you go, Kira! Just what you wanted!" Trent hands her the meat first.

"Ew! What the heck, Trent! I'm a vegetarian!"

"Oh, I guess I misunderstood. Well, here are your flowers." He shoved them in her hand and

she instantly dropped them.

"What are you doing?! Those make me itch like crap!"

"You told me to!"

"You fool! Why aren't you flirting with Ally?"

"You told me that there was a change of plan." Kira's face was full of confusion. I wish I had my camera. "By the way? Why do you want to break them up anyway?"

"You don't get it do you? I want Austin all to myself! And the only way to do that is to get Ally out of the picture… forever…"

"You want to kill her?!"

"DUH!"

"AAAHHHHAAA!" I yelled, jumping out of a bush.

"What's going on?" Asked Kira as she was being handcuffed.

"You just confessed to attempted murder. Prepare for some major jail time." The four of us high fived.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Ally mocked.

Austin, Dez, Ally, and I hugged. It was quite a night!

"You guys coming for Thanksgiving tomorrow?" Asked my best friend.

"Absolutely!" Dez and I said in unison.

* * *

**2 more chapters and then we move onto Trez 2! Whoop whoop! :)**


	19. Woah Baby 2

**I wrote this whole chapter within an hour. What what! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Trish's POV

"Dez! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" I yelled from downstairs. He was taking forever and it was beginning to get awkward. I mean, his parents don't know about the baby. Actually, no one does.

"Almost!" He paused. "And since when do you care about being on time?"

I smiled, talking through my teeth. "Just hurry up!"

Didi walked up to me, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Trish, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." I snapped, not meaning to.

She put her hands up. "Ok, ok."

"Are you sure you guys don't want to eat here?" Donna asked. "We would love it if you did."

"We promised Austin and Ally. Plus, Chuck's coming. And I'm sure Dez doesn't really want to be around him."

"I thought he and Chuck made amends…" Dennis commented.

I shook my head. "Dez talks about Chuck all the time. And not in a good way." I lied. They did make up. A long time ago, actually. But, I had to get out of there.

"Aw, that's too bad." Donna frowned.

Finally, Dez ran down the stairs. "Ready!" He put his arm around me, I grabbed the plate that was on the counter, and we started to walk towards the door. "Bye, guys!" He waved.

"Bye!" They sang, waving back.

We got in the car. "What took you so long?" I asked, irritated.

"If you must know. I was making toothpaste cupcakes to bring to Austin and Ally's place and-"

"Dabudabuda." I said, holding my finger up. "I don't want to know."

"If you say so."

It became silent for a moment. "Dez?"

"Yeah, Trish?"

"We need to tell Austin and Ally."

He nodded. "I know. But how?"

"Well, I know what not to do."

"That is?"

"Don't burst out the answer like you did when we were gonna tell them that we were dating."

He sighed. "Ugh. Fine."

I looked out my window. "What do you want the baby to be?"

"I- I don't know."

"I've always wanted a boy and to name him August."

"August? That's an interesting name."

"Says the boy named Dez…"

"Hey! That was my grandfather's name and he loved it!"

I waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

After a couple more minutes, we pulled into the Moon's driveway. We knock on the door and Mimi opened it. "Hey, kids. They're downstairs." She gestured down to their basement.

We walked down the stairs and rang their doorbell. That's funny. They installed a doorbell.

"Coming!" I heard Ally say from inside. She opened the door. "C'mon in, guys!" She took the plate of food we had brought and put it in the kitchen.

"Wow! I thought this place would be a lot smaller!" I commented. I mean, c'mon. It was a basement.

"Oh! I know." Ally said as she put the turkey in the oven.

* * *

"So," Ally tried to make small talk. "I know it's a bit of a sensitive subject but, why engaged so soon?"

"Oh, we just… uuuh…" Dez looked at me, helpless. I knew he was trying hard not to blow up.

"We just felt like it was the right time." I interrupted.

"Oh."

There was a pause at the table.

"Trish is pregnant!" Dez yelled.

Austin dropped his silverware, Ally did a spit take, and I stared at Dez. He really did it. AGAIN!

"Trish?" Ally looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "S'it true?"

"Y-yes…" I sunk into my chair.

"But, how the- why the- whaaat?" She was shocked.

"I know… It was just one night, and-"

"And I want to get off this subject…" Austin interrupted. "Everyone finished?" He nervously picked up the plates.

"Yeah, lemme help ya with that, buddy!" Dez got up and helped.

"You, me, living room, now…" Ally demanded.

I followed her. "Ally, I know it's crazy but-"

She stopped me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"How did you feel when you found out?"

"Um, I felt sick to my stomach almost everyday. Annnnd, I threw up a couple of times." I saw a horrified look on her face. "Ally?" I waved my hand infront of her face. "Why did you ask?"

She tried to say something, but her words couldn't form.

"You don't think that _you're-_?"

She lightly nodded her head.

"We need to go get you a test!"

"How?"

"Guys! Ally and I will be right back! I need to go get something that I'm craving!" I yelled

"Ok!" They yelled back.

"See, easy as pie!"

We got in the car and drove to the gas station.

* * *

I grabbed the test out of my possibly-pregnant best friend. "You can't afford to be seen purchasing a pregnancy test. Nobody knows about me, so let me buy it."

"Uh, ok."

* * *

We got back to the basement. Dez and Austin were in the living room, playing video games. So, it was easy for us to sneak off to the bedroom.

"Go, pee! Pee like the wind!"

She stared at me.

"What? That's all I could think of."

She laughed as she walked in the bathroom. A couple minutes later, she walked out and set the timer.

_Beep beep beep beep_

"Times up!"

She took a deep breath and looked down at the stick. "It's negative." She sighed. You could tell it was out of relief and disappointment. She tried a couple more just to make sure. They all came out negative.

We went back to the living room, as if nothing ever happened.

"You got what you wanted?" Dez asked.

"Oh, I realized that I didn't want it anymore." I answered.

* * *

That night, I was in my room, reading magazines. Someone knocked on my door. "Come in!" I yelled. JJ walked in. I sighed. "What do you want?"

"You've been acting really weird lately."

I sat up, trying to act natural. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've been avoiding questions, -"

"-So?"

"You've been hanging out with Dez _way _more often, -"

"-Well, he is my fiance."

"And you've been a lot moodier than usual." I didn't have an answer for that one. "What are you hiding?"

I sighed as I closed my eyes. "Ok. Promise you won't tell mom and dad?"

He nodded. "I promise."

"I'm pregnant."

"WHA-"

My hand covered my little brother's mouth. "Ssshh!"

"How could you be -"

"-I don't know, okay? It just happened."

"You _need _to tell mom and dad."

"Don't worry. I will. Eventually."

* * *

**Trish, Trish, Trish...**

**So, you guys got a little foreshadowing. Something was said in this chapter that will happen in Auslly 4... What was it? **


	20. Merry Christmas 2

**Lemonade Mouth is such a good movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Austin & Ally or Apple.**

* * *

Trish's POV

"Ally, are you sure? I mean, it was a false alarm last time…" Ally and I were FaceTiming.

"I am absolutely sure! I took 5 of them! Look!" She flipped the camera to show me the 5 positive pregnancy tests.

I smiled as wide as I possibly could. "Holy crap! I can't believe it!"

"I know, me either!"

"So, how are you gonna tell Austin?"

"I was thinking it could be his Christmas present. I mean, it's only two days til, and I still haven't gotten him anything."

"Oh! That is so sweet! You have to record it so I can watch his reaction!"

"Haha! Of course!"

"Well, I gotta go. Congrats, Als!" I said, ending the call.

I went to Champy's to meet Dez for lunch. "Dez!"

He jumped. "What?"

"Ally's pregnant!" I shook his arm.

"Really?! I- I gotta go tell Austin!" He started to head for the door.

I grabbed his wrist. "Oh, no you don't!"

"Whhhyyy?" He whined.

"Because, Ally's going to tell him on Christmas."

"Ugh… but, Trish, that's like... two days away."

"So?"

"That's a _really _long time."

I rolled my eyes. "Get over it."

* * *

**Christmas Eve Night**

"Trish!" JJ yelled, barging into my room. "We need to talk!"

I shrugged as I rolled my eyes. "What, JJ?"

"Mom and dad are starting to suspect something. And _you know _how hard it is for me to keep a secret! You _have _to tell them!"

"Ok. Ok. I'll do it tomorrow." There was a pause as I realized he was still in my room. "Get out."

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Fine."

* * *

**Christmas Day**

"Good morning, guys." I said, yawning and scratching my head.

"Merry Christmas, sweet pea!" My mom kissed my cheek.

We had our traditional Christmas Morning Breakfast, and then we all opened our presents that each one of us gave to each other. As I was opening my present from JJ, I felt like I needed to throw up.

Mom knocked on the door. "Patricia, are you ok?"

I opened it and sighed. "I'm fine."

As we were sitting down, my mother continued to ask questions. "Trish, your father and I are concerned about you. We feel like you are hiding something."

JJ looked at me. I sighed. "Because, I am…" I paused, trying to gather my thoughts. "Mom, dad… Dez and I are…" I looked back and forth from my parents to my brother. "We are…" I gulped. "Getting married."

JJ facepalmed and mom and dad looked at each other. "Sweetie, we already knew that."

"Y- yeah. But, I bet you didn't know that we picked a date."

"Really?"

"Mhm. September 7th." I just made that up. Actually, Dez and I haven't really talked about it yet.

* * *

I was reading CheetahBeat when my phone buzzed. Ally had sent me the video! I clicked my messages app, then her name, then the video.

As Austin pulled out a passy, he smirked. Then, he pulled out a bib. He seemed a little confused. Next, he pulled out an outfit. He was still trying to put it all together. Last, he pulled out a book. He opened the first page, read it, and looked really confused.

The phone shook a little as -I'm assuming - Ally began to smile

"What?" Austin asked, grinning a little. There was a pause. I guess she was nodding or something. "We're- we're having a baby?!"

Ally started giggling, causing the camera to shake a lot.

He picked her up and spun her around. That's when she stopped recording.

"Aw!" I cooed.

* * *

**And that's the end of Trez! Tune in possibly tomorrow or Monday for Trez 2! **


End file.
